


Good Things Out of Bad Situations

by Ellesra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Convenient use of healing chakra, M/M, Necrophilia?, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Ellesra
Summary: Obito hadn't really expected his shrivelled remains of a libido to react to his former teammate's long-dead father.Now that it happened, though, he can't say he's disappointed with the results.





	Good Things Out of Bad Situations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By dawn we'll have our Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893743) by [LadyKG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKG/pseuds/LadyKG). 



> I should be more ashamed that I'm writing something like this at work. But I'm not.
> 
> Wrote this fic after reading a lovely piece by LadyKG. And who can ever resist a good rarepair?

For most of his life, the White Fang had been a vague historical character with little importance in the big scheme of things. Yes, the man had been Kakashi’s father. Yes, he had a lot in common with him as far as being the village pariah went. Obito had never, however, suspected that looking at what was merely a shade of the man, the sad remains of a great shinobi, would make the shriveled remains of what was once his libido give a sharp  _ tug _ of arousal.

_ What the actual fuck _ , he wonders as he watches the man turn on Orochimaru with a ferocious scowl.

“What am I doing here?” the Hatake asks. Obito looks the man over, from hollow eyes to messy long hair to straight posture and sees nothing that should make his mind react the way it does.

“He has all his original abilities?” Konan utters, ignoring the dead ninja’s question as she looks at Orochimaru. Her eyes seems to be holding more interest than usual, her gaze, if possible, sharper than normal. Obito imagines it has to do with her tragic backstory of a dead comrade.

Which is, indeed, an enticing train of thought. It might even make their goal void, if one could simply bring back the dead and carry on as though nothing happened.

It is also clear that the technique will not bring back a complete version of the person. The White Fang looks grey where he is standing, washed out. And who knows what being brought back has done with his personality.

“He should have all his abilities in tact, as well as the knowledge he had before he died,” the Sannin says, with a distinctly smug expression on his face. Those slanted eyes are looking Hatake up and down almost hungrily, and Obito feels the temptation to punch the guy in the face.

“Which means that he might also choose not to fight for us?” Konan continues, even when Orochimaru had assured them earlier of his control over the corpse.

Obito isn’t quite sure what she is getting at.

“I have already told you, haven’t I? He is completely under my control,” the snake hisses, and his face has very quickly transformed from smug to loathing.

The Sannin has never really seemed to enjoy the way Akatsuki treats him. Obito imagines that Danzō treated the man with respect, in order to keep their alliance going. Most Akatsuki members don’t really bother sugar coating things, and are more prone to disdain or insults than politeness.

“I’d like to be sure. Tobi will stay here, and watch over our new charge. Until the battle, that is,” Konan says, and there is no question that this is an order. She turns to leave. Orochimaru goes after her, probably to not let her have the last word.

Obito can’t help but stare after them. Konan must have some kind of plan or intention, but he has a hard time seeing what it is.

He turns towards Hatake, who is currently eyeing him with a calculating expression.

“You are going to use me in an attack,” the man confirms, sounding calm despite his current position.

Obito isn’t sure why, but he doesn’t put on his bubbly Tobi persona. It might be because this person has no way of knowing what he  _ should _ be like. Or perhaps it is because this is the only sane person he has met in months, seeing as Kisame has been away for a long time.

“Yes,” he nods, and watches the man shift. For some reason, Hatake reaches up, and unzips his jounin vest. Obito feels another jolt, a flash of warmth running through his body.

“And you are staying with me until then,” Hatake says, putting his hands in his pockets like he has all the time in the world.

Obito can’t help but smile bitterly at that; like this, the man looks so much like his son that it hurts.

“Apparently!” he shoots back, a bit of Tobi shining through his voice. It’s hard to act like an idiot for weeks on end and not let some of the tone into his speech.

Hatake doesn’t react to the change, only shifts his weight to the foot closest to Obito. 

“And what is your name?” the man asks. Obito recognizes what he’s doing. It is one of the best ways to deal with a hostage situation, after all; get to know your captor, and find something to use against them.

A list of names runs through his mind. None are particularly tempting to use.

“You can call me Tobi,” he says, and his tone is just this side of too rough to be Tobi’s. But there was no actual reason to pretend with this person.

“Well, you can call me Sakumo, Tobi,” the Hatake responds, and then he casually shrugs his vest off.

Obito’s eye follow the flak jacket’s descent to the floor.

He should not let himself be seduced by a corpse. And yet, when Sakumo takes a step closer, putting a tentative hand on the red cloud on his cloak, Obito does nothing to stop him.

“Why don’t we find something to do to pass the time?” Sakumo suggests, and Obito wonders whether the man might be able to  _ smell _ his arousal. The cloak should be hiding any other signs of it, but there must be some reason why the man chose such a bold response.

For a split second, Obito wonders whether to answer with humor or seriousness in the face of such a strange situation. Before he actually manages to decide, though, a shiver runs through his body, and Hatake clearly takes it as a  _ yes _ . With a small smile on his face, he slowly opens the front of Obito’s cloak.

Even with the layer of clothes he wears underneath, he feels strangely naked without the bulky cloak. Sakumo’s hand goes to trail softly down his chest, and it’s like the skin catches fire. The sensation spreads like a shock through Obito’s body. 

It’s been a long time since anyone has ever touched him. Even longer since anyone did so gently. In fact, Obito isn’t sure he’s felt a gentle touch since Rin last healed him on a mission.

The thought almost makes him grip the man’s hand, tell him to fuck off. But then the Hatake’s hand is under his shirt, and he can’t help but close his eyes at the pleasant tingle of skin upon his own.

His body is hypersensitive to this kind of slight touch, and he can feel goosebumps rising as the hand goes from his stomach, and up all the way to his collarbones. Meanwhile, he feels another hand go to his waistband, trailing the borders before following the folds to where is dick is straining against the fabric.

Absently, Obito wonders how far Hatake is going to take this. At some point the man will have to figure he has the best possible chance of escape, and attempt to bite out his throat or something.

Even with this thought present, however, he can’t help another shiver as Sakumo’s hands gather on the lining, pulling down his pants smoothly. The cold air feels like yet another shock, and coupled with the stark contrast of Hatake’s warm hands it’s no wonder he has to lean his head back and breathe through the onslaught of sensations.

Tilting his head upwards shouldn’t have been enough for him not to notice the man getting to his knees, but apparently it was. Obito only notices when warm wetness replaces one of the hands, and the surprise is enough that he lets a moan escape him as he bucks forward into the Hatake’s mouth.

“Hatake,” he utters, and can’t really tell himself whether it’s reproach or encouragement.

The former jounin clearly takes it as the latter, and leans forward to take the whole of Obito’s length down his throat.

“Fuck!” Obito responds eloquently, and grabs at silver hair as he instinctively thrusts forward.

Many thoughts try to vye for his attention: that he can’t be sure he will be fast enough to phase if Hatake decides to bite his dick off; that dead people definitely shouldn’t be this warm and wet when they have been constructed from ash; that despite being dead, the person whose mouth he’s fucking is still his former teammate’s  _ father _ .

The many reasonable arguments for why this is a pretty bad idea don’t get a chance to matter. Obito fucks Hatake Sakumo’s mouth until saliva is dripping onto his sandals, and at some point it stops being general pleasure, and starts being a chase towards that top, the pressure building more and more as he approaches that point-

Hatake stops him, just as he feels like he can finally grasp that peak.

Luckily, it’s not stopped by teeth, and Obito is quite sure he wouldn’t have been able to stop the man had he tried to bite. Rather, Hatake just pulls back, letting his dick hang glistening and full, as he responds with a frustrated sound from the back of his throat.

“Just wondering if you might like to take this a step further,” Hatake says, and his voice is husky in a way that causes Obito’s cock to twitch in response.

“I…” Obito trails off, mind just a tad bit too addled by hormones to provide a better response.

“I promise I’ll make it worth your while,” the man continues, as his hand trails down to cup Obito’s balls. Then they go lower, fingers pressing into the space behind his testicles, and Obito hadn’t really been aware how good that would feel before now. His hips twitch forward, and Hatake gives a hum of satisfaction. Then the fingers go even further back.

The fingers are slick with spit and precum, and yet Obito is quite sure this will end up being quite painful. There is a  _ no _ on the tip of his tongue, but can’t make himself utter it.

And then a finger prods at his hole, and Hatake’s other hand gives a firm tug on his dick.

Before a sound escapes him, that finger is inside, slowly sliding in further, and it doesn’t hurt at all.

There is also a warm glow of what can only be chakra, and a soft green light confirms his suspicion.

“That’s… Quite the trick,” he tries, and then interrupts himself with a moan as Hatake inserts a second finger.

The feeling is strange, borderline uncomfortable, yet coupled with the slick slide of a hand on his dick he feels his body screaming for more. His cock is positively aching, his balls more so, and at the moment he wants nothing more than to reach that climax.

“Just…”  _ fuck me _ he doesn’t say, but Hatake seems to get the message. Another finger, which is very quickly followed by another. The ache is no longer prominent, as the stretch gives an even more intense feeling. The healing chakra helps with the pain, but does nothing for the sensitivity.

“Impatient, are we?” Hatake smiles innocently, and Obito growls in reply.

Abruptly, the fingers fucking him are no longer there. Obito barely has time to miss them before both of Hatake’s hands are grasping his hips, and the man  _ lifts _ him.

The man is suddenly very close, leaning against him and keeping him lifted against the wall. His knees go to support his weight on the Hatake’s hips, and his hands instinctively seek out broad shoulders for balance. His feet are being pulled together by the pants they never properly bothered to remove, but Hatake solves the problem by simply pulling them off.

Then the man pulls down his own pants, and once Obito settles his legs around his waist, he can also feel the released length settle between his buttocks.

Obito feels the other adjust beneath him, and the top of Hatake’s cock presses against his hole. It slips inside, and without the healing chakra he feels a burn as his hole stretches around the member. The man doesn’t pause the steady press until his dick is all the way inside, and Obito breathes heavily into the feeling of  _ too full _ .

There is no question for permission to continue. The man pulls back out, and slides back in again, his hands steady on Obito’s hips as he holds him there against the cold wall. The movement burns, and at the third stroke Obito feels well and properly  _ ravaged _ .

At the fifth, it starts feeling like too much. There is just an overwhelming amount of sensation, and every time Sakumo fills him completely that feeling reaches a peak. It goes to the point of making him nauseous, and he grips those shoulders hard enough to draw blood, even through cloth.

Sakumo doesn’t complain. He just pulls out and then fills him again.

By the tenth stroke, Obito realizes that the nauseousness has disappeared again. The burn has transformed to something warm and pleasant, and every time he gets filled, there is a pressure inside him that goes right to his dick.

Then Sakumo starts fucking him in earnest, and Obito has a hard time thinking about how it feels anymore.

At some point, Sakumo takes a hand off Obito’s hips, and starts pumping his dick instead. At some point, Obito’s silence becomes a gasp at every thrust. 

It is hard to say how long it takes, whether it’s minutes or hours, but Obito finally feels himself reach that peak he’s been chasing. He pulls Sakumo against him and into him with his feet, willing the man to fill him to the brink and over. This seems to incentivize Sakumo as well; it doesn’t take many thrusts before he slows down, and Obito assumes the other just came as well.

Looking down, Obito sees that his sweater was the victim of his own climax. He’s quite glad he has the cloak to cover it up with.

He also realizes that he’s still held by Sakumo, still has the man’s softening cock in his ass.

Without even making it a conscious decision, he phases through the man, going several meters away to where his pants had been tossed. Sakumo stares after him with surprise, or perhaps it’s even amasement.

“Impressive,” he says, and there’s a smile on his lips. His pants are easily pulled up again, while Obito takes a bit more time just to straighten his from the crumbled heap they had ended up in.

He doesn’t deign to answer. The alarm bells that should have gone off when they started, are now making an annoying amount of noise in his head. There should be some amount of regret, and yet he doesn’t feel anything more than a tired daze.

“Why didn’t you try to escape?” he asks, after a time goes by in silence. Hatake Sakumo throws him a wide smile.

“Because you don’t want to throw me back to old snake-face again,” the man supplies.

Obito is surprised to discover that it’s true.


End file.
